


得孩之夜

by WULAOGUAI



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WULAOGUAI/pseuds/WULAOGUAI
Summary: 小仔来到肚子里安家的前一夜
Relationships: 权顺荣&李知勋
Kudos: 12





	得孩之夜

“麻烦，一个大床房”两个浑身冒着酒气的人站在酒店柜台

“好的，稍等先生”前台小姐认真的完成着自己的工作，这种情况到了午夜经常出现，两个人午夜结伴来酒店可不只是单纯睡觉的。订大床房更不可能。

“先生，这是你的房卡”

“谢谢，麻烦等会儿送瓶跌打酒上来”说完扯着怀里已经像潭烂泥的李知勋坐上电梯。

原本软趴趴的李知勋上了电梯忽然开始起劲。挣脱着从权顺荣怀里出来，嘴里嘟囔着热，边脱着西装外套，迷迷糊糊的权顺荣被西装外套盖了个正着，电梯门打开一阵凉风给哆嗦醒了。出电梯冲上去给吹凉风的李知勋套上衣服，小祖宗啊，你感冒我就要受罪了。

好不容易两个人都进到房门，跌打酒也已经备好。但李知勋倒在床上就睡了过去。怎么拽都拽不起。权顺荣只好去洗个澡先。快速的冲着澡外面的人又开始不安分。

开始不停的叫唤着他的名字，不回应还好，一回应外面的人叫的更加起劲，冲个澡五六分钟李知勋至少叫了几十遍权顺荣而权顺荣也回应了几十遍。

把浴缸放好水，把李知勋扒光扔水里，一套动作顺利完成。醉酒之后的李知勋与平时稳重的样子有着巨大的温度差。像个小话唠一样絮絮叨叨，抱怨着生活说到生气的点还撅着嘴。

“你想我吗，权顺荣，你想我吗，你想我吗，我好想你啊”李知勋靠在浴缸边上忽然说着。

“我也想你”

“我也想你了，他想我吗，权顺荣，他想我吗，我想他了”

“想什么了”权顺荣忽然听不懂了。

“他想我吗，我想他了”

忽然想起家里那些游戏碟子，有些李知勋买了都没来得及玩，他们两个人就分手了。搬走时也没带上，估计是想那些碟子了。

“那些碟子也想你了，他们说等主人回家他们就可以被玩了。”

“我想他了……”李知勋还是一直念叨着这句话。权顺荣也当听不见的过滤掉了，帮着洗完澡吹好头终于想起李知勋腰间的伤，洗澡时就看到了那一块都被撞紫了，现在一看更加明显，终日不见阳光的腰侧白的过分现在上边出现了一块紫色的淤青，看着无比的碍眼。

“知勋坐好，我帮你揉揉”

李知勋被架着胳膊坐起来，瞬间又软了下来躺在权顺荣腿上。

“权顺荣，我想喝牛奶。”

“等会打电话，先擦药”

一只手忽然伸向浴巾里，猛地抓住命根子。原本闭着眼睛的李知勋微睁着眼睛，盯着浴巾里面。“想喝牛奶。” 再迟钝，权顺荣都懂了。

没等到权顺荣反应回来，舌头就已经贴在顶端上打转，刺激的权顺荣舒服的发出闷哼，下面的巨物更是刺激地翘起，李知勋还在用着舌头描绘着形状，像只小猫用舌头舔奶，舔了半天都不见自己想要的牛奶出来，用手指戳了下顶端的小口，用着抱怨但又娇滴滴的声音“怎么还不给我牛奶，坏坏”。

“做的好的孩子才有牛奶喝哦”挺着腰又贴回李知勋的嘴唇，张嘴把东西吃进嘴巴吞吐着，含不到的地方用手环着上下撸动着，像完成某件艺术品认真的舔舐着，口水没来的急吞，控制不出的流出。权顺荣爽的不由自主的挺着腰，强硬的动作弄得李知勋不舒服挣脱着吐出阴茎，改用舌头顺着经络往上舔舐着柱身，朦胧的眼眸向上望着权顺荣，娇媚的眼神惹得权顺荣出了精。茂密纤长的睫毛都挂上了些许精液。用舌头刮走顶端的液体

“牛奶漏了”


End file.
